


The Crash Of Fear

by KrozJr



Series: Victoria Saga [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrozJr/pseuds/KrozJr
Summary: Victoria had left the Doctor years ago, but sometimes, she wondered if she was still with him. Certainly, some of the events that happened to her seemed oddly similar to old ones...





	1. Plane Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay, but I’m suffering from writers block and interest in other fandoms. I haven’t given up on this series, but I’ll only post stories in this series when they’re completed and then do the usual Saturday/Wednesday uploads. Please bear with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy part 1 of the Victoria Saga!

**____Part 1 - Plane Down  
**

 

“This is the last call for two flights: Air India 100 to Bombay and Chameleon 1091 to Rome. Please go to gates 19 and 20 respectively. Thank you!”

Victoria Harris, formerly Waterfield, ran across Gatwick airport. She had, in a raffle, won a holiday in India from a travel company. She ran through the airport, accidentally bumping into someone randomly. She shouted a hurried apology. Gate 16, gate 17, gate 18…  gate 19! Air India flight 100! She waved her ticket at the airline worker, who let her through to the airstairs. She silently closed the door behind Victoria, before the airline attendant briefly shuddered. A whistling sound came. Victoria attributed it to the machinery. It wasn’t, but she wasn’t to know. The last people boarded the large aeroplane. The pilots started takeoff, the object in the cargo hold faintly moving in the darkness.

 

“Air India 100, we are flying high over CAMENA waypoint.” The first officer says over the crackly radio. The snowy mountains of Tibet lay below, masked by clouds of mist.

“Roger that Air India 100.” The air traffic controller said briskly. Suddenly, an alarm blared. The… terrain alarm? They were close to the ground? But the altimeter said 10,000 feet. He raised this to his pilot.

“Hmm. I don’t know what’s happened.” The pilot said. Suddenly, the clouds cleared. The snowy ground lay terrifyingly close. And they were descending fast. The first officer and the pilot yanked up on their control columns, but nothing worked. Absolutely nothing.

“PULL UP!” The pilot shouted desperately. 

“I’m trying!” The first officer responded. But their effort was useless. The plane slammed into the cold hills. And there was nought but silence, a faint whisper of wind, and a short, shrill whistling.

 

Victoria lay in the cold snow. Her teeth chattered and her head was filled with a dull throbbing. She slowly opened her heavy, lead-laden eyelids to see the field of metal debris and fire. The snow was lumpy, covered in small steel objects. Her mind tried to process what had happened. The plane had slammed into the hillside. She twitched her fingers and she slowly rolled over. The snow covered her dress in a thin, white sheet. She was woefully under-dressed for the cold mountainous weather. She had no idea where she was, no idea how far away rescue was, and no idea if anyone else had survived. She leaned up against a piece of frigid metal, forcing herself to sit upright. 

“Anyone there? Anyone alive?” A voice wafted over the freezing wasteland. Victoria’s teeth chattered as she replied.

“Yes! Over here!” She shouted as loud as she could. A soldier, in British army dress, marched through the blizzard and torrential snow. The soldier beckoned over a stretcher crew, who lifted her out of the snow. No-one noticed the snow moving as they left.

 

Victoria was sat, bandage around her head, cup of hot soup in hand, on a hospital bed in a tent. She still shivered. A soldier came to her.

“Are you alright?” He spoke in a welsh accent.

“Yes, thank you. Where am I? Where did we come down?” Victoria responded. The soldier held a finger up in a gesture saying ‘ _ Wait a sec _ ’, went to another soldier, presumably his superior, asked a question, and then came back over.

“Tibet. A place called… uh, Detsen Monastery.” He said. Victoria nodded. A few moments later, something in her mind clicked.

“Wait… Detsen Monastery? I think I’ve been here before…” She said. Images of a cold hillside, a man named Travers, and her first meeting with the yeti flashed through her mind. Almost reflexively, she started reciting the same prayer that the Doctor had taught her to help her focus and ward off the Great Intelligence’s possesion and influence. She stopped herself suddenly as the soldier looked at her with a peculiar look before he busied himself with some other task.

 

“Yes, she claims to have been here before.” The soldier said to both his superior and also two others: new High Lama Thonmi, as well as special informant (and Professor) Travers. Travers put a hand on the table and squinted at the soldier.

“And what was her name again? How do you know she’s telling the truth?” Travers asked. The soldier hesitated a moment before replying.

“She had knowledge of what you said regarding the Yetina incident - that one from the 1930s. She could tell me the same story as your account. Robotic yeti, hypnotised monks.” The soldier said. Travers seemed in thought again.

“And her name?” He responded after a moment, insistent.

“She never told me her surname, just a first name. Victoria.”

 

Victoria laid in her bed, bored and waiting for something - she wasn’t sure what. Someone had found her a book to read as she passed the time. The tent flaps rustled quietly in the Tibetan cold and wind. A flake of snow fluttered in feebly, before landing on her nose. Abruptly, the tarpaulin of the door opened ajar, and then fully as the soldier came in. Victoria turned and smiled. Then, another figure appeared from the snow, dark silhouette stark against the white blanket of the hills.

“Professor Travers? Is that you?” Victoria asked. The professor squinted at her, not believing his eyes.

“Good heavens, is that really you Ms. Waterfield? But you’re… young!” Travers responded. Victoria thought for a moment; hadn’t he said the exact same thing to her when they were in the Underground… which was due to start in 2 weeks. Huh. Perhaps… perhaps something happened to him between now and then.

“Uh, yes. The Doctor, you remember him? Anyway…” Victoria replied, trying to not say too much. Her head hurt at the logic of time travel.

“Anyway,” she tried again, “the Doctor has a machine, remember?”

“Yes, I remember. A blue police box. In 1930s Tibet. I had a double take when I saw one in London for the first time.” Travers said, and like old friends, they set about their conversation.

 

Gunshots rang out across the army camp.

“What is it?” Victoria asked. Travers hesitated.

“They’ve been hounding the group for weeks, called me in as I’m the expert. Supposedly, anyway.” He responded.

“What’s been attacking? What is-” Victoria started, but was cut off by a roar upon the wind. From the high Himalayan hills came a roar that resonated with her. A roar she remembered from a monastery long ago. From echoes through tunnels under London. And it all made sense - the whistling of the ‘air stairs’ that actually wasn’t them after all. The worried looks everyone passed outside. The lumps she hadn’t even noticed that were under the snow.

“Quick! It’s too late - they’re here!” A soldier screamed in a panic. The tent flap flew open as a yeti, tall and proud, tore its way in. The last thing Victoria saw was the furry claw heading towards her head.

**Next Time: A Simple Victory**


	2. A Simple Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a day late! I’m now moving into a critical part of my education and it’s taking a surprising amount of time away from me. That is one of the reasons why uploads aren’t as frequent any more. Anyway, assuming I don’t forget, Chapter 3 will be up on Saturday like usual.

** Part 2 - A Simple Victory   
**

****

**Last Time:** Gunshots rang out across the army camp.

“What is it?” Victoria asked. Travers hesitated.

“They’ve been hounding the group for weeks, called me in as I’m the expert. Supposedly, anyway.” He responded.

“What’s been attacking? What is-” Victoria started, but was cut off by a roar upon the wind. From the high Himalayan hills came a roar that resonated with her. A roar she remembered from a monastery long ago. From echoes through tunnels under London. And it all made sense - the whistling of the ‘air stairs’ that actually wasn’t them after all. The worried looks everyone passed outside. The lumps she hadn’t even noticed that were under the snow.

“Quick! It’s too late - they’re here!” A soldier screamed in a panic. The tent flap flew open as a yeti, tall and proud, tore its way in. The last thing Victoria saw was the furry claw heading towards her head.

 

For the second time in a day, Victoria’s head was throbbing from the dull pain and cold. She slowly rolled over as she came to. Ow. She tried to push herself up, but found herself wrapped in a strong, binding thread of twine that was loose but effective. Gathering her strength, Victoria looked up. All around her were the army garrison. Someone noticed she was awake, came over to her, examined her, and then smiled.

“Hello,” he said, “how are you?”

“Ummm, fine, thanks. Why am I tied up?” Victoria responded.

“Oh, merely precaution, Miss Waterfield. We saw the yeti had got you and did not want you waking up in a panic.” He responded, a genuine small smile on his face.

“I see. How do you know my name?” She asked.

“The years have not been as kind to me as they have to you, Miss Waterfield (“Call me Victoria.” Interjected Victoria). But I, the same Thonmi you met many years ago here in Detsen, have ascended to High Lama.” He said. Victoria studied the now much older Thonmi for a second before recognising him. The smile that Thonmi had started now spread to Victoria. So, all was good? No.

 

A small mountain of control spheres stood in a cave. Two military men, controlled by the Intelligence, silently packed them, one by one, into boxes and boxes, marked with army supply labels. They were to go forth - to London. A yeti came through, beckoning one. He grabbed a sphere, cold to the touch and gleaming in the barren, rocky cave. The sphere gently hummed to his fingers, unhearable but not unfeelable. He slowly went through passageways, barely big enough for the yeti he was following. The cavern opened up, huge numbers of robotic yeti there, ready to be dismantled and shipped under the guise of ‘parts’ for the army. Once in London, they would be reassembled and the web would strike. The city had no chance. The intelligence was aware that the old adversary, the Doctor, was coming to London in the future, and it wished to drain his power. So it had to relocate. It was as easy as that. But how? Why, a trap could be made...

 

Victoria held a cup of tea in her hands as she watched the monks and army men busy herself around the monastery. Travers, still rather lively despite his age, came over excited.

“They’ve found the two missing men. They were on a hill, claiming to have found some missing supplies. They went missing with the attack and all, but it looks like they found their way back despite the blizzard.” He said. Victoria just nodded, still confused. Travers seemed very energetic, yet when she’d met him only a few weeks later, he was markedly less so. She was puzzled by these things, but didn’t dwell on it. She quietly sipped on the tea, the sweet tastes swirling on her tongue and rushing down her throat. She flicked open a book she’d found in the library. It was presumably brought along by a soldier for a good read, and it was all about peculiar happenings through history. She flicked through it until her eyes landed on something that stood out to her for seemingly no reason: London’s killer snowmen. She had no idea what was to come.

 

“Corporal, I think I can see something human-shaped moving in the snow, sir.”

“Private Jenkins, the only things out there are the yeti, and they are not human-shaped. You are evidently getting cabin fever.”

“No sir, I swear, they’re there! I could see one!”

“One of what?”

“Almost like… a snowman… moving about in the snow…”

“Okay, now I know you’re mad. Snowmen don’t move! Anyway, I’m going inside.”

The Corporal turned and saw a snowman, standing right there, as if to question his assumption.

“Geez, that’s creepy. Who built this?” The Corporal asked to the wind. There was no response.

“Very funny.” He said. The snowman suddenly twitched. The jaw opened wide, and flakes flew out into the air, freezing his face instantly. Soon, the cold spread all over, and he was dead before another soldier came to check on them.

 

“They’ve found two bodies. A corporal and a private. Frozen to death.” The army leader said. A meeting of the great in the ‘siege’ of Detsen monastery was called. Travers, the expert; Thonmi, the religious leader; Parkers, the army commander; and Victoria, at Professor Travers’ request. 

“Do we know why?” Travers asked.

“Or how?” Victoria pitched in.

“I mean, surely they would have come back in if it was so cold.” Thonmi added. Parkers, the leader of the group, contemplated this.

“So whatever happened, happened quickly. Anyway, why those two men?” Parkers deduced. Victoria thought of something.

“They were the men found on the hillside. Perhaps the Intelligence decided they’d seen too much?” She postulated. All around the table, the others slowly nodded at the cold logic of this. Brutal, but very possibly true. Just then, a monk came in, flustered. The previous thoughts were thrown aside.

“A yeti is inside the monastery!”

 

It had been assembled by the two dead men who brought it back while under the control of the Great Intelligence. It slowly powered up, control sphere whirring behind it. As it got up, the robot awaited orders.

The command came. So, the humans were the enemy. It slowly drew itself up to full height, fur glinting golden brown in the faint candlelight of the locked, stone room. A monk came in, muttering about holy texts. The yeti roared as it advanced, and the monk turned in fear. He ran off to find Parkers, Travers, Thonmi, and Victoria. Meanwhile, the yeti tore at the door which he had closed behind him. Further along in the corridor, Parkers could be heard barking orders to rally round and attack.

 

“On my command… open fire!” Parkers said. A whirlwind of bullets were let loose as several guns opened fire. Parkers and Thonmi had an agreement - if it ever came to this, then they would shoot first and repair the monastery later.. The yeti was unfazed by the bullets as it slowly advanced. They needed it out in the open; they couldn’t do their tried-and-tested bombing of it inside. Suddenly, a roar came from behind him. For a moment, the entire gun barrage ceased. There was a moment of silence. In the preoccupation with the yeti inside, they’d left the door woefully under-guarded. Travers, behind the lines of troops, followed Victoria’s gaze to see several yeti advancing behind them. The yeti ahead marched forward. So this was it - they were surrounded. If they blew up the yeti, then the beasts would be killed but so would they. But if they captured the garrison… Victoria couldn’t see a way out this time.

**Next Time: The Master Plan**


	3. The Master Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m alive! I kind of just... forgot this existed? I know, terrible excuse. Anyway, due to my inability to write things (despite this long break, I’ve only written 5 chapters out of the series’ 20, including the 3 online already...), the upload schedule is no longer a fixed thing. I will TRY to upload every two weeks at the bare minimum, and will upload no more than twice a week (couldn’t have you find out the answers immediately). Anyway, sorry for the interruption, and on to the cliffie. Wait, I mean story...

**Part 3 - The Master Plan**

 

**Last Time:** “On my command… open fire!” Parkers said. A whirlwind of bullets were let loose as several guns opened fire. Parkers and Thonmi had an agreement - if it ever came to this, then they would shoot first and repair the monastery later.. The yeti was unfazed by the bullets as it slowly advanced. They needed it out in the open; they couldn’t do their tried-and-tested bombing of it inside. Suddenly, a roar came from behind him. For a moment, the entire gun barrage ceased. There was a moment of silence. In the preoccupation with the yeti inside, they’d left the door woefully under-guarded. Travers, behind the lines of troops, followed Victoria’s gaze to see several yeti advancing behind them. The yeti ahead marched forward. So this was it - they were surrounded. If they blew up the yeti, then the beasts would be killed but so would they. But if they captured the garrison… Victoria couldn’t see a way out this time.

 

The yeti rumbled in the corridor, and then stopped. Suddenly, Thonmi gasped, before speaking in a voice that was not his own. 

“Come with us…” he spoke with the voice of the Intelligence. Victoria looked at Parkers, who looked back at her.

“I don’t think there’s much else we can do…” he said, solemnly. Travers looked at the floor. The gunshots had stopped by this point, and there was a moment of silence.

“Come with us…” The Intelligence spoke again. Victoria took a deep breath and closed her eyes in focus. The winds in the room changed. Then, she said 7 world-changing words.

“They’ll kill us otherwise. Intelligence, we accept.”

 

The group were allowed to get winter coats by their yeti guards. The soldiers were disarmed by ‘Thonmi’s’ words.

“Put your guns down!” He said repeatedly, doing the Intelligence’s bidding with little choice in the matter. They did so, and then left the monastery. Travers shuddered in the blizzard. Behind the white screen of snow, Parkers could see the wreck of the plane, already half buried, sitting like a smudged pencil mark on the snowy, paper-white hillside. The going was easy but cold - if the weather and circumstances had been nicer, Victoria might’ve enjoyed the hike. After around an hour, the group of around 20 soldiers, the 10 monks who had stayed, and the four senior commanders (Travers, Victoria, Parkers, and the possessed Thonmi) arrived at a cave, hidden almost by a sheath of cold, icy flakes. Snowmen stood outside, jaws wide open. Parkers looked at their icy fangs worriedly while Victoria boldly went forward into the cave after the yeti. She glanced at the group, smiled grimly, and beckoned them in. They followed her in, not knowing what was inside or their fate or the shock to come.

 

“What is she playing at?” Parkers hissed at Travers. He looked around hurriedly before responding.

“I think she knows our best hope is to play along and escape later. Remember, you may not believe it, but she travels in time. Perhaps she knows of events that have not yet passed.” Travers answered. He was mostly right in his assumption. Thonmi abruptly gasped, and fell to the floor, no longer possessed. Travers surged forward, ignoring what he thought was one of the monks muttering some prayer. Thonmi shook his head, blearily and confused.

“What… what happened?” He asked slowly. Parkers came over to him, still keeping one eye on Victoria as she examined one of the yeti that was guarding them. Why were they waiting?

“You were...controlled by that Intelligence thing. But I think it’s gone now.” He said, quietly. Thonmi nodded as he was helped up by Parkers. Travers asked him what happened from his point of view.

“It was like… almost being frozen out of my mind. The cold inside the monastery grew and grew and then entered inside me and grew and grew.” Thonmi said. Travers and Parkers silently nodded.

 

“Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart, have you heard back from Tibet yet?” 

In the army field HQ offices, Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart sighed.

“Not a thing.” He responded. His superior sighed heavily.

“Hmm. They were meant to report in three hours ago, weren’t they?” He said. Lethbridge-Stewart pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Indeed. They were. They’re three hours overdue. Not a sound. Nothing.” The Colonel said.

“I mean, I guess they could’ve had their communications taken down by the blizzards…”

But even as he said it, he knew he was wrong. The bell rang, signaling the end of duty. After a brief handoff to his follow up on what he knew, he retired to his room for the night, not knowing what was to come.

 

Travers quietly stood, chatting to Thonmi and Parkers. Victoria was quietly sitting down on the floor, almost asleep.

“You know, if I wasn’t mistaken, that is almost perfect meditation.” Thonmi observed. Parkers looked at Victoria.

“Is it nice? As a military man, I don’t really get much time for relaxing.” He said.

“When I came here in the 30s, the monks taught me some meditation techniques. It’s… interesting. Calming.” Travers put in. A yeti came over carrying a barrel of water. Travers looked at it with a concerned eye. One of the monks came over, tried a bit, before saying quietly “It tastes fine”. Travers scooped some water in his hands. He sipped at it, the coolness running down his throat.

“Same. Tastes fine.” Travers said. Soon, everyone came over, bar Victoria, who was sitting still, unmoving, unsounding seemingly unhearing, meditating. Travers looked at her. Something wasn’t right in this cave. Something was wrong.

 

Travers examined the monks and troops. They decided to leave Victoria alone, as she seemed fine from his point of view. The military men were all dressed in heavy, black coats with silky black fur outlining it. Their camouflage uniforms peeked out from collars and near trousers. The monks, orange robes dull in the cave’s diminished light, sat huddled in a different group. Travers and Parkers talked quietly to Thonmi.

“What’s the hold up?” Parkers asked, furious about the wait.

“I don’t know, but I’d recommend to being patient.” Travers said to try and quell nerves. You can’t fight a verbal war with a hot head. Nevertheless, Parkers went up to a yeti and asked it a question.

“Why are we waiting, eh? Can’t you deal with us now? Talk to-” Parkers said, but was cut off by a low roar from the yeti and an arm being raised. Parkers’ eyes widened, and sat down quietly. Victoria’s face twitched, and then she stood up and examined the yeti which had been provoked by Parkers. The tension in the room was high but no-one could see what would happen next. That prayer came from some monk from the back. The soldiers chattered, knowing their life could be cut off at any moment. Then, at last, the Great Intelligence spoke.

 

“The Intelligence will talk now.”

A voice echoed around the cave, raspy. No-one could pin-point the source.

“Listen, what do you want us to do?” Travers boldly asked. Silence rang out. There was no reply, merely that monk at the back muttering a prayer again.

“Hold on, that’s not right.” Thonmi paused to think. “All my monks are male. That chanting is a female voice.” Thonmi said. For a moment, the silence was restored. Parkers looked at him, stunned.

“None of my troops are female…” He uttered quietly. The chanting stopped, the battle won. Someone… something had just got everything they needed.

“There’s only one female here. A prayer for concentration…” Travers muttered, putting two and two together. The past came back to haunt him. She had been taught the Lotus Flower prayer for concentration, but it had stopped...

“Now you see it.” The raspy voice said again. Parkers noticed the undertones in the voice and his eyes widened in shock. Thonmi realised what was going on. But it was too late. They couldn’t snap Victoria out of it now. She turned, and her mouth opened.

“Now you see. You were so easy to fool. But here, I have won!” Victoria said with the Great Intelligence flowing through her mind and body.

**Next Time: On To London**


	4. On To London

**~~~~ Part 4 - On To London  
**

 

**Last Time:** “The Intelligence will talk now.”

A voice echoed around the cave, raspy. No-one could pin-point the source.

“Listen, what do you want us to do?” Travers boldly asked. Silence rang out. There was no reply, merely that monk at the back muttering a prayer again.

“Hold on, that’s not right.” Thonmi paused to think. “All my monks are male. That chanting is a female voice.” Thonmi said. For a moment, the silence was restored. Parkers looked at him, stunned.

“None of my troops are female…” He uttered quietly. The chanting stopped, the battle won. Someone… something had just got everything they needed.

“There’s only one female here. A prayer for concentration…” Travers muttered, putting two and two together. The past came back to haunt him. She had been taught the Lotus Flower prayer for concentration, but it had stopped...

“Now you see it.” The raspy voice said again. Parkers noticed the undertones in the voice and his eyes widened in shock. Thonmi realised what was going on. But it was too late. They couldn’t snap Victoria out of it now. She turned, and her mouth opened.

“Now you see. You were so easy to fool. But here, I have won!” Victoria said with the Great Intelligence flowing through her mind and body.

 

It all made sense to Travers. Victoria accepting the Intelligence’s demands. The fact she had ‘meditated’ in concentration - trying to focus to destroy the enemy from within. And the prayer - taught to help her concentrate. Sadly failed.

“Ms Waterfield?” Parkers asked, desperately hoping his assumption wasn’t true. But it was.

“Victoria Waterfield is not here. Only I, the Great Intelligence, is present. The yeti have been holding you here, to set up the great plan. I have sent them ahead to London. It shall be destroyed. The Intelligence shall destroy your city, and then when the magician known as the Doctor arrives in its defence, he will give up his knowledge to help us.” The Intelligence said. Travers looked at Victoria, barely an adult, and the situation she’d got herself into. The men, monks and soldiers, behind him, didn’t fully grasp the exact details of the events playing out, but grasped the gravity of it all.

 

While two travellers were generally causing a nuisance of themselves at Gatwick Airport, a plane landed. It was carrying army supplies from Tibet. The landing was smooth, although the pilots wouldn’t have cared. They were controlled by a greater power than their minds. They slowly, carefully, lifted the ‘army supplies’ out from the back. The yeti within stirred.

 

The yeti skeleton crew guarded the remaining people as Victoria sat in an icy throne in the centre of the cave. The seat back was crystalline, and one could make out the texture of the rock five feet behind the sheet ice through it. The armrests were solid blocks, carefully and meticulously chiselled into by two possessed monks, who sat at Victoria’s feet, ready to do her bidding under the will of the Great Intelligence. Atop her head sat an ice crown, blue and red stained ice glittering like gems in the faint light. She was terrifying and utterly perfectly powerful. Her eyes, normally alight with sparks of life, stared off into the middle distance. They were just like her chair and crown; full of ice. Her normally bright, sky blue eyes were as cold as the snow outside.

 

She slowly rose, striding across the room. Parkers, the subject of her glare, gulped. She spoke softly but with terrifying undertones. Her voice was sickly sweet, seductive but dangerous in a very unlike Victoria way.

“We could rule this planet… together.” She said. But it was the Intelligence speaking.

“You could save all your men from running inevitably to their doom.” She added. The sphere buried deep in her throne, maintaining the control the Intelligence had over her and the emotional control she had over others, gently whistled. Parkers looked tempted.

“Don’t do it…” Travers said. But Parkers nodded. Victoria’s hand, normally warm but now with a frozen touch, cupped his face before she beckoned him up. He slowly followed her, almost entranced. Thonmi warned him about greed and power, but he didn’t seem to hear. Victoria beckoned for him to sit down of her throne, to be the king of the great seductress, when there was movement in his pocket. One bullet. One chance. One shot. But the control of the Intelligence over them all came down with that large crack. They wouldn’t remember how they got back. Their memories would be patchy. But they’d escaped.

 

Travers paced the room. They were back at the monastery, the Intelligence defeated (for now). He’d forgotten something, though. Something important. Hmm. No, never mind. He’d remember it later. He would bid farewell to Thonmi and Parkers. He felt older now, older than when he’d arrived. But he’d still go to London. He had a bad feeling about the yeti that he had in a museum. Perhaps it should be dismantled, merely as a precaution. Yes, that was smart. He’d get on the next flight to London at once.

 

Victoria groaned. Her eyes felt laden with lead (again), and she only had a vague recollection of the past few hours. She’d walked in the snow and then… nothing, just a blank space. She groaned again, and felt a warm, damp towel draped on her forehead. The muscles relaxed and her eyes cracked open. Looking down on her, was that… Thonmi?

“Miss Waterfield, you are feeling better?” He said. Victoria processed this and tried to make a connection.

“Better?” She slowly said. “Better than what?”

“Well, after your ordeal…” 

And then the events of the last few hours came to her, and she almost jumped in panic. Then, she smiled grimly.

“What comes around, goes around. What comes down must’ve gone up…” She muttered. So, no matter what she’d done, it would’ve had to go this way. History ran in cycles.

“Miss Waterfield, Travers is on a military flight back to London. Do you want a seat to get home?” Thonmi asked. Victoria’s eyes widened, and then she grinned.

“You know what, I think I’ll stay away from London for a few weeks. Just got a bad feeling…”

**Next Time: Unofficial Staffer**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story starts whenever I have a new chapter. Sorry, but I have end-of-year exams. 4 in one week; it’s a miracle I’ve done this. I should be doing Physics revision. Its 00:06 and I have two tests tomorrow; why am I doing this now?!?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter and feel free to review (Please, desperation and despair are my fuels nowadays, but they’re getting boring. And chocolate. Lots of chocolate).


End file.
